Extinguished
Extinguished is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-eighth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred eighty-ninth case overall. It takes place in the Newmark district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player rushed to Denise's secret lab after Ramirez managed to identify the location of the lab, whereupon they found multiple bodies of green-haired humanoid creatures suspended in solution in tanks. After sending for Amir, the team found out that scientist Dr Henry Liu was working on the human experiments with Denise Daniels. When Amir arrived, he told the team that some accompanying officers found Henry dead in the back alley while securing the perimeter. Gloria and the player then collected his body, which had been bashed over the head with a fire extinguisher, which was found near Henry's body. Mid-investigation, Henry's wife, April Liu, turned up at the precinct to confirm his murder. Later, Amir accidentally triggered an alarm in the lab upon trying to extract some of the tank solution. The team then found enough evidence to arrest April for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, April told the team she had found out that Henry was growing an entirely new humanoid species in the lab. When she confronted him, he said that his ultra-resilient and unkillable "neohumans" were an advancement to mankind. Unable to let her husband continue his unethical experiments, April followed Henry when he was going to work and bashed him over the head with a fire extinguisher. Judge Powell issued her a reduced sentence of 15 years in prison. Post-trial, Amir told the team that the neohumans were grown in the superhuman serum, absorbing it like amniotic fluid to gain resilience. Gloria and Jones then joined the player to the lab, where they found a hard drive and Denise's personal safe. Cathy retrieved the files from the hard drive and sent them to Amir, who told Gloria and the player that Denise had been able to successfully mutate her own DNA, which she used as the genetic code for her neohumans born in the superhuman serum. After Amir told them he would work on ways to reverse the serum's effects, the team went to April, who said that the neohumans were grown in just a year. She also said that she had found video footage of the horrific tests Henry was subjecting them to and that she had hidden the login details for his cloud storage in their freezer. After the team found the details, they were able to watch a video of Henry successfully testing the neohumans' self-healing mechanism by shooting a neohuman child in the hand. Meanwhile, Jones and the player found documents regarding DreamLife causing the earthquake annotated by Denise herself in her safe. They sent the papers to Jasper Everett who said that Denise had discovered a way to catalyze an even more powerful earthquake, which she was planning to use soon. They talked to Otto Kessel who said that Denise used the word "catalyst" when referring to the meteorite core. Post-trial, the team deduced that Denise was planning to cause the mega-quake so that everyone in the city but her neohumans would die. They then rushed to S.A.R.A. headquarters to stop Denise's plans. Summary Victim *'Dr Henry Liu' (bashed over the head with a fire extinguisher) Murder Weapon *'Fire Extinguisher' Killer *'April Liu' Suspects C289P1.png|Izzy Ramsey C289P2.png|Otto Kessel C289P3.png|Paul Sheppard C289P4.png|April Liu C289P5.png|Gina Rowbottom Quasi-suspect(s) C266PQ1.png|Amir Devani Killer's Profile *The killer works out. *The killer drinks cold brew coffee. *The killer uses antiperspirant. *The killer has a mole. *The killer has blood type O+. Crime Scenes C289CS1A.png|Secret Lab C289CS1B.jpg|Laboratory Console C289CS2A.jpg|Back Alley C289CS2B.jpg|Containers C289CS3A.jpg|Victim's House C289CS3B.jpg|Living Room Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Secret Lab. (Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Experiment Details; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Back Alley) *Investigate Back Alley. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Clues: Faded Newspaper, Fire Extinguisher, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Fire Extinguisher; Victim identified: Dr Henry Liu) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Unknown Fingerprints) *Examine Unknown Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Izzy Ramsey) *Ask Izzy Ramsey what she knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Izzy Ramsey's Fingerprints identified) *Investigate Secret Lab again. (Prerequisite: Izzy interrogated; Clues: Broken Badge, Box of Lab Equipment) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: S.A.R.A. Badge; New Suspect: Otto Kessel) *Ask Otto Kessel what he knows about Denise's secret lab. (Prerequisite: S.A.R.A. Badge restored) *Examine Box of Lab Equipment. (Result: Rosary Beads; New Suspect: Paul Sheppard) *Ask Father Sheppard about his rosary beads in the secret lab. (Prerequisite: Rosary Beads found) *Examine Fire Extinguisher. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cold brew coffee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer works out) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to April Liu about her husband's murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House; Profile updated: April drinks cold brew coffee) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: April interrogated; Clues: Locked Answering Machine, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Locked Answering Machine. (Result: Unlocked Answering Machine; New Suspect: Gina Rowbottom) *Ask Gina Rowbottom about the victim. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine unlocked) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Smart Glasses) *Analyze Smart Glasses. (12:00:00) *Ask Otto Kessel why he lied about knowing the victim. (Prerequisite: Smart Glasses analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Laboratory Console; Profile updated: Otto works out and drinks cold brew coffee) *Investigate Laboratory Console. (Prerequisite: Otto interrogated; Clues: Anonymous Threat, Pieces of Wood) *Examine Anonymous Threat. (Result: Pale Substance) *Analyze Pale Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses antiperspirant; Profile updated: Otto uses antiperspirant) *Examine Pieces of Wood. (Result: Wooden Angel) *Talk to Father Sheppard about the warning he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Wooden Angel restored; Profile updated: Paul works out and drinks cold brew coffee) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Cake, Broken Frame, Locked Computer) *Examine Cake. (Result: Yellow Flakes) *Examine Yellow Flakes. (Result: Hair Dye) *Confront Gina Rowbottom about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Hair Dye identified under microscope; Profile updated: Gina uses antiperspirant) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Wedding Photo) *Ask April Liu about her broken wedding photo. (Prerequisite: Wedding Photo restored; Profile updated: April works out and uses antiperspirant) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Victim's Computer) *Analyze Victim's Computer. (09:00:00) *Talk to Izzy Ramsey about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Computer analyzed; Profile updated: Izzy works out, drinks cold brew coffee and uses antiperspirant) *Investigate Containers. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Fire Extinguisher Case, Crate of Bottles) *Examine Fire Extinguisher Case. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type O+) *Examine Crate of Bottles. (Result: Foam-Covered Cloth) *Analyze Foam-Covered Cloth. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Endgame (4/6). (No stars) Endgame (4/6) *See what Amir has found out about the experiment subjects. (Available after unlocking Endgame; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Secret Lab. (Prerequisite: Amir interrogated; Clues: Broken Storage Device, Locked Safe) *Examine Broken Storage Device. (Result: Data Storage Device) *Analyze Data Storage Device. (09:00:00) *Ask April Liu what she knows about her husband's project. (Prerequisite: Data Storage Device analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: April interrogated; Clue: Freezer) *Examine Freezer. (Result: Agenda Page) *Examine Agenda Page. (Result: Agenda Details) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Stack of Papers) *Analyze Stack of Papers. (06:00:00) *Question Otto Kessel about Denise's plans. (Prerequisite: Stack of Papers analyzed; Reward: S.A.R.A. Badge) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the eleven cases in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *Due to the case's canon, the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *In the "Back Alley" crime scene, a poster of Plants vs. Zombies can be seen. *In Chapter 2, a quote from the Gospel of Hebrews is mentioned. *When Jones mentions the events of In Cold Blood in Endgame, the teaser of the case appears along with the name Playing Dead. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Izzy is depicted in the suspect list sticker of this case to have a different expression from the one she has in her appearance in this case. This is most likely another developer oversight. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Newmark